


Tell Me A Story

by exxcision (eggpainter)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggpainter/pseuds/exxcision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me a bedtime story, D'rk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bedtime Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79889) by ThanksIllPass. 



> I felt like this should exist.

Derek slowly cards his fingers through Stiles' hair, holding him carefully in his lap, and curling around the boy to protect him from the chill wind. He doesn't mind it, he just wants to hold Stiles for a while. 

"We're both pretty gross and sticky, you know." Derek remarks, tilting his head down to look at Stiles. 

Stiles wiggles his eyebrows and a small smirk takes over his lips, immediately reaching his tired half-lidded eyes, "So, nothing we aren't used to, am I right?" Derek huffs out a quiet laugh and rolls his eyes, but gently pulls Stiles in closer to him. 

They sit in silence for a second and a half before Stiles' eyes completely close and he turns his face to nuzzle into Derek's belly, his voice is muffled when he speaks again, "Tell me a bedtime story, D'rk." 

Derek nods seriously before realizing Stiles can't see it, "Alright." His reply is quiet, but Stiles acknowledges it with a small, reassuring squeeze to the hand Derek doesn't have buried in his hair. "Once upon a time there was a girl named Goldilocks,"

This time Stiles pinches him and whines loudly. "No, Derek, everyone knows that one, make a new one, you're so lame sometimes." His voice is quiet, weary, and Derek can tell despite the playful banter, Stiles' tiredness is beginning to overwhelm him. Derek sits for a second, thinking, then begins again to stroke Stiles' hair and tell him a story.

"There was once a boy," he speaks quietly, hoping to keep the moment as private as he can in an area he knows to be swarming with supernatural creatures. "A young boy, whose good looks were rivaled only by his brain - which was too intelligent for his own good." Derek closes his eyes now, focusing on his other senses, like the comforting smell of Stiles, and the lulling of his normally jack-rabbiting heart relaxing to a leisurely pace. Stiles hums, encouraging Derek to continue.

"A lot went wrong in his life, including the death of his mother, but for the sake of his father he never gave up, never gave in to despair and kept working harder. He did great in school, had close friends who'd give their lives for him and he'd give his right back. Everyone knew the boy was special, but he was even more so than everyone thought, because this boy was a human in a pack of werewolves."

Stiles hums again, thoughtful this time, "Sounds familiar..." His voice is a quiet barely-there mumble at this point, but clearly holds amusement.

Derek smiles privately to himself before continuing, "Though the boy was always trying to do good and help the people and wolves around him, he'd sometimes accidentally hurt them with the secrets he hid to protect them, including his father, but he refused to abandon the pack." 

Stiles acknowledges Derek with the faintest of squeezes to his hand.

Derek releases a shuddering breath he didn't know he'd been holding and continues. "Some people thought of the boy as a hero with the way he'd fight off monsters to protect his pack, and he was, but despite being a hero he never got the girl, or got the princess, instead all he got was another monster. At first, the monster threatened to hurt the boy and tried to scare the boy away, but every time the monster was in trouble the boy was at his side, protecting him too."

Stiles' thumb feebly caresses Derek's hand once and Derek knows he'll sleep soon.

"Eventually, the monster got himself together and realized he was better off with the boy at his side, and also realized he was in love with the boy. It was okay though, the boy loved him right back, he'd loved him for a while. They became partners and always fought off the bad guys as a team. It was a beautiful pair, but because the monster wasn't easily injured as the boy, he always tried to throw himself between the boy and approaching danger. Selflessly, like the idiot he was, the boy often did the same, and when he got hurt there was nothing the monster could do but yell and cry and wait for the boy to heal."

Derek listens as Stiles' heartbeat slows the last few steps. He breathes deeply and licks his lips, "But one day, the boy got hurt very badly, and there was nothing the monster could do but hold him and wait."

Stiles' heartbeat slows to a stop.

"That's it. That's the end."


End file.
